womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Annie Jones (actress)
| birth_place = Adelaide, South Australia | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | years_active = 1984–present | spouse = Paul Moloney | children = | website = | awards = Silver Logie Award for Most Popular Actress on Australian Television }} Annie Jones (born Annika Jancso 13 January 1967 in Adelaide) is an Australian actress, known for her roles as Jess Campbell in Sons and Daughters and as Jane Harris in the soap opera Neighbours. She has won two Logie Awards. Biography Her parents were Hungarian immigrants who met when in Adelaide, and married after her father found employment as an opal miner. She has three elder sisters. The family spent many years in Coober Pedy.Annie Jones glad she put her mum before acting AgedCareCrisis.com Career Working under the name Annie Jones, she undertook some modelling, and began acting aged 17 in the role of Chrissie in the film drama Run Chrissie Run!. She then appeared in television roles The Henderson Kids (1985), and Sons and Daughters (1986) as Jesse Campbell. Having auditioned for the role of Charlene Mitchell (which she lost to Kylie Minogue), at age 19, she landed the role of Jane Harris in Neighbours (1986–89), which brought her a high public profile. This culminated in her receiving the Logie Award for Most Popular Actress in 1989.1989 Logie Awards TV Week She was also an opalminer's daughter in "The Flying Doctors" in 1990. Jones played the title role in the drama Jackaroo (1990), which won her a second Logie award in 1991 – Most Popular Actress in a Telemovie or Mini-series.1991 Logie Awards TV Week She also starred as Eva Kovac in the historical mini-series Snowy (1993). In comedy, she co-starred in the Australian sitcom Newlyweds (1993–94) and guest starred in The Adventures of Lano & Woodley (1997). In children's TV, she played the mother in Pig's Breakfast (1999) and appeared in the Mortified episode Mother in the Nude '' (2006). Jones has also guest starred in many Australian series including ''Wentworth (2013), City Homicide (2007), Stingers (2003), Blue Heelers (1994, 2002), Marshall Law (2002), Good Guys, Bad Guys (1997) and Halifax f.p. (2006). In 2010, she was cast in the television movie Tell Them Lucifer Was Here, which tells of the biggest criminal investigation in the history of the state of Victoria. Jones appeared in a documentary special celebrating Neighbours 30th anniversary titled Neighbours 30th: The Stars Reunite, which aired in Australia and the UK in March 2015. and she played Alex's mother from the Australian TV Show Worst Year of My Life, Again. In February 2018 it was announced that Jones reprised her role of Jane Harris in Neighbours. She made her on-screen return on 6 April 2018 Personal life Jones is married to the television director, Paul Moloney. After her mother, (who died in 2016) was diagnosed with Alzheimer's Disease in the mid-1990s, she put her career second to look after her, before resuming her acting in Jack Irish, opposite former Neighbours cast member Guy Pearce References External links * Category:1967 births Category:20th-century Australian actresses Category:21st-century Australian actresses Category:Actresses from Adelaide Category:Australian people of Hungarian descent Category:Australian film actresses Category:Australian television actresses Category:Living people Category:Logie Award winners